The present invention relates to a method and system of providing security in networks, in particular networks of temporary configuration such as proximity and Ad Hoc networks. The security ensures e.g. privacy in terms of access blocking, unblocking align with context-awareness as well as flexibility of security mechanism for wireless devices involved in proximity and Ad Hoc networks.
Proximity Networks, e.g. Wireless Networks, are network technologies which allow short range or low power, low cost communications packages to inter-communicate between mobile or fixed nodes. Proximity elements are typically connected together in an ad hoc communications structure. They may form a peer-to-peer wireless link, a set of single hop wireless link, or communication over multihop wireless connections. This way, they form a network of compatible wireless routers that set up a possibly short-lived network just for the communication needs of the moment, not necessarily with any assistance from a pre-existing infrastructure. Data may be relayed between elements until it is received by the addressed entity. No base stations or wired backbone networks are required for Proximity or Ad-Hoc networks. Data can be transmitted directly between the nodes (end-to-end communications) which also allows multihop communication. When integrated to other networks like cellular or the Internet the result is a hybrid network also known as semi-infrastructured ad-hoc or proximity network. In the hybrid architecture an overlay network assistance or local server may be provided to aid the local AdHoc networks. In terms of security, this means extending the security features of the overlay network and exploiting them in the AdHoc networks. Or, providing control, storage, algorithm, etc. function to the Ad-Hoc networks.
FIG. 8 shows a basic structure of such a customary Ad-Hoc network. Several different communication paths are shown which are established partly directly between the mobile terminals and partly using intermediate single or multi RANs, Radio Access Networks, or network servers. The RANs include base stations, BSs, which can communicate with gateways, GTWs, and wireless routers, WRs. The terminals may also directly communicate with each other via, or without, intermediate WRs. Control data flows are shown as dotted lines. User data flows are illustrated as full lines.
Security solutions generally treat security issues so as to assure integrity, confidentiality, and other security issues of the applications in an equal and flat manner.